


【燕闲ABO】不负

by 9stellar



Category: 9stellar
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9stellar/pseuds/9stellar
Kudos: 68





	1. 【燕闲ABO】不负（上）

燕小乙坐在宫墙内最高的殿顶，拇指摩挲着弓上的雕花纹路，这把弓伴他数载岁月，见证着他一步步往上爬，也见证着他身边的人一个个离开。他很早就知道了，所谓情谊是很奢侈的东西，他为主子办事，除了忠心，所有的情感都该从骨子里剔除剥离。  
但他也是人，再怎么冷漠，再怎么不在意，偶尔也会有陌生的感觉张牙舞爪地在空荡的心里作乱，此时，他总会去校场亦或是在巡逻时握紧弓箭，隐秘地把这种感觉寄托在这把武器上，冰凉粗糙的触感总能给他带来满足与安心。  
今夜的月亮很圆，他隐隐觉得会有事发生。  
猛然间，他听到了鞋底轻踏石板的微响，虽轻但甚是急促，绝不是宫人赶路的声音。  
有人擅闯皇宫。  
燕小乙迅速作出反应，拉满了弓弦，眯着眼瞄准目标。  
冰冷的气息逐渐蔓延，那人似乎是感到自己被一双危险的眼睛盯住，当机立断换了方向向宫墙外跑去。  
那人轻功了得，饶是燕小乙也没有十足的把握能够一箭击中目标。  
他放下弓箭一路随着那人出了宫，最后看到那个可疑的身影闪入一座低调的小院。  
屋内只有一个人的呼吸声。  
看来这个人没有同伙。  
燕小乙再次举起弓，一脚踹开了房门，看到了身着夜行衣、表情有些无辜的范闲。  
“原来是燕统领，怪不得我费尽心思也没法甩掉。”  
燕小乙没有应答，握住弓箭的手慢慢攥紧。  
乾元的天性让他面对猎物时不自觉地释放信香来威慑对手，冷冽的寒冰气息裹挟着木质的淡香张扬地扩张着领地，这位强大乾元的信香在空气中愈发浓郁，身处在这样的环境中就算是对信香不敏感的中庸多少也会受到影响。  
可是面前人的反应好像不对。  
呼吸明显急促，颊上浮着一层桃色，透白的脖颈更是泛红，那抹艳色一路延伸隐匿在因缠斗微敞的衣襟中，引人探寻。  
随着那人一吐一息带出来的是牛乳的甜香，又幽幽地混着一丝依兰花的气味。  
饶是未经人事的燕小乙也明白了到底发生了什么。  
“你是坤泽？”  
“燕统领明知故问。”  
范闲一只手往下拉了拉衣领，贪求空气中的丝丝凉意，另一只手摸向腰后的药瓶，努力摸索着抑制剂。  
没有。  
怕是刚才的打斗让抑制剂不慎遗失，看来只能用迷药迷晕眼前这位再逃跑了。  
可身后密处的异样让他不能忽略自己发情的事实，一股股热液从穴中流出，有些甚至顺着大腿蜿蜒向下，也不知外袍是否也被浸透。  
好在并未到发情期，此次发情应该只是没有按时服用抑制剂的后果，玉势还放在衣柜左数第二个匣子内，回去得赶紧找出来。  
范闲双腿微微使力，确认逃走的可能性。  
而早在范闲拉衣领的那一刻，燕小乙的眼神就暗了下去，理智似乎在他脑中绽开，被那致命的香气占据，范闲的每一次喘息，每一声未曾吞下的轻吟都像是一个个邀请，勾着他去跨越雷池，一亲芳泽。  
注意到范闲腿上的小动作，燕小乙向前走了一步，是警告，也是试探。  
更加直观地感受扑面而来的、来自乾元的压力，范闲险些站不住，后面的水流得更凶了，随之而来的还有来自深处的一阵阵空虚感，叫嚣着不满足。  
他盘算着自己带的药是否能够放倒这位九品箭手，最后给自己的计划打了个零分。  
面对九品，毒药已然无效，何况区区迷药？  
“你发情了。”  
如果忽略燕小乙眼底翻涌着情欲与挣扎，这平静的语气仿佛只是陈述一个无关紧要的事实。  
范闲突然就不那么想走了。  
他注意到燕小乙下身不自然的突起，没想到这表面一本正经的人，也有情欲这种东西。  
罢了，也不过是各取所需，你情我愿，一夜情又有何不可？  
他眼神湿润，眼角泛着潮红，抬手轻轻划过燕小乙滚动的喉结。  
“燕统领，事情好像开始不妙了……”

屋内一片春色。  
被压在身下的人下身被剥得精光，大腿股间全是水痕，上衣的衣扣也被悉数解开，松松垮垮地搭在身上，月光洒在昏暗的屋内，黑色的衣物衬得那人皮肤更加白皙，圆润姣好的胸部露了大半，从松散凌乱的衣领处还隐隐可见嫣红微挺的乳尖。  
而身处上位的人衣冠楚楚，衣服上连一丝褶皱都没有。  
就算是脸皮厚如范闲在这种情况下也会觉得不好意思。  
“你下面很湿，”燕小乙分开范闲意欲合拢的双腿，两指按上不停吐水的小穴，触手一片滑腻，不轻不重地揉了几下，换来范闲几声轻哼，“是发情期到了吗?”  
范闲自我放弃似的合上双眼试图逃避面对这羞耻的境地，却不想黑暗中身体对于作乱手指的感觉愈发明显。  
“我的发情期，不是这几日……嗯，若不是你没完没了地释放信香，我才不会……啊”范闲的声音陡然拔高，此时，燕小乙已试探地将两指伸入穴内抽插。  
常年手握弓箭，燕小乙的手指并不像范闲那般细腻，带有粗茧的手指摩擦着娇嫩的内壁，缓解了此时的瘙痒却在更深处泛起情潮。范闲只感觉那手指所到之处像是撩起了一阵火，带来微灼的快意。  
滑腻的液体淌了满手，从未经历过情事的乾元从不知坤泽的发情竟可以汹涌至此。  
从小就开始练武，他的主子不会告诉他情欲方面的知识，军中多为乾元和中庸，仅见过的几个坤泽都是在陛下身侧——娇滴滴的，他不屑于多看一眼。性别分化后他骄傲于性别所带给他的箭术方面的突破，偶尔欲念升起也只是草草地自我解决，仅有的一点点生理知识都是在军中操练空隙偶然听到的几句荤话。  
许是天性，在这个时候燕小乙无师自通地知道自己该怎么做。  
手指在温暖潮湿的穴中被温柔地挤压，每一次抽出内壁都不舍地纠缠不愿让手指离去，饥渴的穴贪婪地吞吐着入侵者，燕小乙不禁想象这处销魂地能带来怎样的极乐。  
范闲没有收敛声音，呻吟着不自觉地伸手揉弄自己的乳尖，每一次依靠自渎度过发情期的他深知怎样安慰自己能得到快乐  
这浪荡的举动落在燕小乙的眼里有着不同的味道，燕小乙的心里没来由地升腾起一份恼怒，这身体是经过怎样的调教才变得如此不知羞耻。  
这么想着燕小乙手腕发力，抽插的动作变得凶狠了起来，每一次都重重地插入，紧致的内壁被一次次不留情面地破开发出令人脸红心跳的水声，另一只手抚上范闲没有被照顾到的左乳。  
那红果早已被情欲激得硬挺了起来，燕小乙胡乱揉了几下范闲柔软微弹的胸乳，两指夹住弹性颇好的乳尖揉捏掐弄，指甲划过顶端的乳孔，如愿地听到范闲舒爽难耐的呻吟。  
上下都被好好照顾到，范闲受不了这样大的刺激，咬着嘴唇颤抖着出了精。  
燕小乙猛地抽出手指，小穴挽留不及发出了暧昧的响声。  
他将范闲射出的精水缓慢地涂抹在范闲的乳尖上，嫣红的乳尖缀着乳白色的精水，像是出了奶，淫靡至极。  
燕小乙的眼神暗了暗，哑声说道  
“小范大人的身体还真是天赋异禀，仅靠着插穴和揉奶就出了精。”  
范闲没想到这样的荤话竟然能从燕小乙嘴里说出来，半眯着眼看向身前的男人，心下了然。  
他慢慢撑起身与燕小乙平视，忍住后穴的空虚与酸楚，一只手轻轻抚上燕小乙的脸庞，湿漉漉的眼神勾的燕小乙乱了心神。  
“燕统领的脸怎么这么红，这些浑话怕都是和别人学的吧。”  
范闲满意地感受到面前人的僵硬，手一路向下划过燕小乙结实的胸膛来到蓄势待发的那处，不怀好意地揉了一下，狡黠地眨眨眼，  
“燕统领才是天赋异禀。”  
被说破心事的燕小乙将范闲推回床铺，扯松衣带褪下亵裤，露出青筋虬实的巨大，咬着牙恶狠狠地说。  
“你这只狐狸。”  
抵在穴口时，燕小乙却改变了主意，运腰用龟头在穴口慢慢研磨，刺激得小穴一开一合想要吞下巨物，燕小乙偏偏不遂范闲的心愿  
“小范大人还是教教在下，该如何满足发情的坤泽。”  
范闲此时被激得眼角带泪，内里又空虚到不行，抬腰去追那巨大但总被躲开，心里暗骂这燕小乙开不得一点玩笑，嘴上却软了下来  
“燕统领，快，快点插进来…”说罢伸出细白的手指轻轻扯开饿狠了的穴口  
燕小乙下身硬的快要爆炸，也顾不得再欺负身下这人了，扣住范闲的腰，沉腰抵入那湿软的穴内，穴里面的软肉湿热滑腻，热情又不知廉耻地缠住慢慢进入的柱身，引人更想往深处探寻。  
范闲清晰的感受到那巨大一点一点破开障碍逐渐填满自己的整个过程，有些酸胀，还带着一种范闲从未体会过的快感。那肉刃的长度、热度，还有真实的青筋跳动的感觉，都是玉势无法比拟的，刚刚发泄过的前端又有了抬头的趋势。  
燕小乙这边也不好受，虽然湿软，但紧致的内壁随着范闲的呼吸收缩着实在太过缠人，还不时有热液浇在龟头惹得他差点缴械。  
“放松些。”燕小乙深吸一口气守住精关，双手附上范闲白皙软弹的臀部狠狠揉捏  
范闲抓着床单呜咽着努力放松，下一秒燕小乙便不留情面地直插到底  
范闲惊呼一声，又在没有任何抚慰的情况下依靠前端达到高潮，因为高潮的余韵穴里还在微微痉挛  
燕小乙皱了皱眉，深吸一口气掐住还未回神的范闲的腰开始操干。  
刚经历过高潮的范闲哪还受得了这样的刺激，呻吟带着哭腔，语焉不详地求饶。  
毕竟没什么经验，也谈不上什么技巧，燕小乙只会遵循本能用蛮力一下下冲撞着，又凶又狠，范闲退不得逃不得只能张开双腿挨操。  
范闲虽然也没真枪实弹地被上过，但也曾依靠自己的双手得过趣，燕小乙这直来直去的，偶有擦过敏感点也只是碰巧，惹得范闲心里痒穴里更痒。  
“那里…啊，”终于又一次擦过那一点时，范闲出声了，他抓住燕小乙的手，说着放浪大胆的话，“操那里我会…嗯，会很舒服。”  
燕小乙从善如流，放缓动作寻找了一下，终于发现当龟头擦过一处软肉的时候，范闲会扭得更欢，叫的更好听。  
“操这里小范大人变得好浪，”燕小乙虚心听取建议，抽插间不断的欺负那个敏感点，惹得范闲不住的颤抖，手又不老实地摸上范闲的胸部，那乳尖硬硬地顶着手心，淫靡又惹人怜爱，“那这里，要不要摸。”  
“要…要摸，呜燕统领，摸摸这里”范闲催促似的挺挺胸，乳尖已经呈现成熟的红色，燕小乙并起两指揉搓亵弄，又将乳尖狠狠按回乳肉，一对圆润的胸乳被玩弄得满是指痕，好不可怜。  
范闲有些后悔自己刚才那样发浪，如今上下都被欺负的狠了，求饶没用，便向面前的男人伸出手讨抱——他依稀记得小时候淘气，便是这么和师傅和五竹叔撒娇以免受苦的。  
燕小乙却愣住了，他犹豫了一下，有些生硬地把范闲拉起搂在怀里，那一刻他突然觉得心里被什么柔软的东西填满了，有一丝甜蜜，有一丝酸胀  
作为一个优秀的乾元，一名世间唯一的九品箭手，不管是同僚还是长公主都曾多次提起他的婚事，但他从未动心。无数次出生入死他早已习惯孑然一身，情爱不过是暴露软肋。  
他从不曾意识到，原来他是那么孤独，原来他是那么渴望灵魂的碰撞，渴望躯体相拥，渴望抵死缠绵，渴望放纵过后的温存。  
他不知道原来肌肤相触也可以带来这么大的满足感，那是与弓箭带给他的感情不同的一份温暖。  
这种又涩又甜的感觉堵在胸口，燕小乙不知该如何定义它，只好暂时搁置，化为动力，好好满足这只哼哼唧唧讨操的狐狸。  
但是范闲这边就没那么好过了，被抱起的姿势使得燕小乙的物什埋的更深，隐隐顶在什么东西上，是从未被涉及过的地方，而燕小乙像是听不到范闲一声声的哭喊呻吟，一下下干的认真。  
心里被填满的人，性欲自然也高涨，小范大人趴在燕小乙的肩头已然没有力气继续哭喊，自求多福吧。

NMD这是爱情啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


	2. 【燕闲ABO】不负（中）

范闲带着满身的酸楚和细碎的疼痛醒来，意料之中的，燕小乙不知所踪。  
身上搭着的不知从何处寻来的薄被随着他的动作滑落，青紫指痕和细密吻痕交错分布在裸露的身体上，不用想，那更为隐秘的地方怕是都不能看了。  
他睡得不算踏实，身上和头脑都疼的厉害。经历了那场激烈的性事后强烈的倦意和尚存的微醺一并袭来，让他不知什么时候就晕在了燕小乙的怀里，睡梦中灼烧的热意和昏沉的意识折磨的他在无数个短促又费神的梦境里穿梭，好在那个无趣的副统领还算有点良心，没有趁乱结契，并且后面的清爽昭示着他还给自己清理了一番。  
昨夜被燕小乙亲手扒掉的衣服现在整整齐齐叠在床头  
还有这床薄被。  
范闲看着粉蓝缎面上面绣着的合欢花，觉得寓意不太好。  
虽然这个院子是自己秘密买下的，但从未想过会在此过夜，生活用品还没置办齐全。  
不等他细想，街上一女子的怒骂传入耳中。  
“谁这么缺德偷了我家新做好的被子！”  
范闲笑出了声，这木头不会是从邻居家的院子里偷的吧。  
罢了，好歹是盖在了自己身上。  
他忍着疼痛呲着牙理了理散乱的头发，寻到了刚才的那个女子，往她手里放了二两银子。  
“公子，你这是……”面对着这样一位眼角含(春)情，容貌俊俏的男子，这位男子还往自己手里塞了银子，难道……  
女子不知想到什么含羞带怯地低下了头，瞧不见刚才半点泼辣的模样。  
“没什么，当一回散财童子。”范闲说完就大摇大摆的走了，哼着小曲庆祝还了人情，对自己散发的魅力一无所知。  
“这不是小范公子吗？”有文人认出了这个招摇的散财童子，“昨夜小范公子有如诗仙下凡，着实令人佩服啊！”  
于是，坊间传闻，诗仙小范大人当街用银子做定情信物赠与一位女子。  
据说还被编成了话本，当成一段才子痴情的佳话。

“用银子做定情信物？”长公主停下了手里捣花泥的动作，听侍女描述了范闲是如何惹得女子娇羞不已的，“有趣，果然有才情的人就是不一样。”  
“小乙，你说呢？”终日里不苟言笑的箭手嘴角含的微微笑意她看的一清二楚，自己最忠诚的侍卫近日有了些不同，但她不在意。  
就像她不在意前夜本该当值的燕小乙去了哪里。  
她对燕小乙的忠诚没有半点怀疑，但她喜欢抽丝剥茧探寻真相的过程。  
那是把权力紧紧握在手中的感觉。  
没等燕小乙回答，长公主扔下了手里的捣锤，玉质碰撞大理石桌面迸发出清脆的声响。  
“说不定我会找到一些有趣的事。”  
捣锤顺着光滑的桌面在危险边缘堪堪停住，燕小乙看到了一处细碎的新生裂纹蔓延玉质深处。  
那是上好的玉，却泛着令人不寒而栗的光。

距那个疯狂的夜晚已经过了半月有余，京都仿佛一夜之间入夏，燕小乙的生活好像没有半分改变，但不管是旁人还是燕小乙自己都感到那个从前眼里只有弓箭和保护主子两件事的人有了一些细微的改变。  
比如一个冷漠的人突然有了感情。  
他不可遏制地想起那浓郁的牛乳芳香，想起范闲湿润的眼神，尤其是暮色沉重时，独处于内室，记忆中的气味和画面撩拨得他不得不出手解决自己的欲望，像是在惩罚他过去的道貌岸然。  
除了这些香艳的场景，他甚至还经常想起范闲的一袭白衣，想起范闲飞扬的衣角，想起范闲的笑容。  
这些像是盈盈的烛火，带着光和影跳跃着，能够燃起星点的温暖希望、能够吞噬冗长的黑暗。可焰光燎过掌心便是一片难以忍受的烧灼，难以吞下的滚烫一不小心也可能跳出烛芯的束缚，火舌噼啪作响，会吞噬所有，包括希望。  
他开始怀疑这些难以驱除的念想到底是生理本能的吸引，还是那个曾经从未想过去触及的，名为喜欢的致命情感。  
他是喜欢范闲吗？  
是因为范闲是坤泽？  
还是因为那个坤泽恰好是……范闲？  
他不明白，胸口却有着呼之欲出的未名心情。  
他开始羡慕那些在享受过和睦家庭的人，也许父母亲会在那个本该情窦初开的年纪告诉他孩子你那是心悦人家，他开始羡慕周围人买醉时高喊着我心悦她我定要娶她回家。  
他曾经不想明白，他如今不明白。  
到底该如何定义这种情感？  
他需要确认，他想确认，他迫切地想知道答案。  
或许再见一面就知道了。  
他需要一个机会，而那个机会到来的竟如此迅速。

今日庆帝召见范闲，为了商讨范闲的婚事。  
庆帝有意将郡主赐给范闲做夫人，却被范闲以各种理由搪塞了过去，一怒之下，庆帝让他赶紧滚，他如蒙大赦小跑着一溜烟就逃走了，半路上遇见了二皇子，说什么也要和他谈风月。  
范闲本来想拒绝，他早就觉得这位二殿下对自己不怀好意，但在看到远处一个熟悉的身影时，他突然改变了主意，大大方方地与二皇子同行。  
二皇子也像模像样地聊起那天范闲诗兴大发做的诗句，不过也就聊了几句而已。

“你这腰带……” 二皇子伸手勾住范闲月白色的腰带，把范闲引得微微向后靠近自己。  
随行的谢必安皱了皱眉，似乎是不理解主子的做法  
范闲倒是磊落，停下看出二皇子还没有把手指从腰带和自己身体的缝隙中拿出的意思，笑得无害纯良  
“怎么了二殿下，我的腰带有什么不妥吗？”  
二皇子好似预料到什么似的挑眉，有些依依不舍的收回其实很想作乱的手指，像模像样的整理了一下范闲衣服的褶皱  
“没什么，看你衣服有些乱。”  
“没想到二殿下竟如此贤惠，范某人在此谢过殿下。”范闲装模作样的做了个揖，两人心照不宣地笑出声，身后的谢必安不合群的一脸严肃。  
同样一脸严肃的还有远处墙脚下目睹了全程的燕小乙。  
今日是燕小乙当值，在他远远望到范闲和二皇子走在一起谈笑风生时，来不及思考身体便本能地作出反应心虚一般躲在墙边，眼神却不时飘向范闲的方向。  
当他看到二皇子勾住范闲的腰带时，他费了好大力气才控制住自己一箭射杀皇族的想法。  
心中一股无名之火升腾而起，有愈烧愈旺的趋势  
这火在范闲看似不经意地转向这边不着痕迹地拉了拉衣领的那一刻烧到极致。  
他看到了一处可疑红痕，一晃即逝，是可以刚好被衣领遮住的位置。  
半个月足以消除任何情爱的痕迹。  
那么那个印记是谁留下的？  
是刚才做出暗示的二皇子？  
还是什么别的男人？  
范闲在长廊拐角处瞥了从背影都很看出怒气的燕小乙一眼，笑得明媚狡猾  
好像玩的有点大，把人气跑了。  
心满意足的范闲随口找了一个理由就甩开二皇子离开了。  
今日想做的事都做完了，留着等着被谢必安探究的目光杀死吗？  
看得出来范闲心情比刚入宫时好了很多，二皇子心想难道是我的功劳？  
他仿佛看到了范闲身后的尾巴摇来摇去，还真是可爱得紧。  
“您的意思是…”谢必安犹豫再三还是开口了  
“我的意思有什么关系，范闲虽然聪明，但未必懂得这种风月调情的手段”  
“不是说他和司理理……”  
“说好的春宵一夜刚开始就偷偷溜走，我倒是感谢他的不解风情，否则司理理怕是留不得，”  
“而且，不知道是不是我的错觉，范闲他好像…更风情万种了一些。”二皇子眯着眼总结。  
谢必安没有回答，心想殿下我喜欢的是女人不懂你们这些花花路数。

再说这燕小乙，白日里负气转身离去，在校场练兵时满脑子都是范闲和二皇子谈笑的样子，那个暗示，二皇子分明对范闲怀有不轨之心；那个痕迹，他很难不想象范闲和某个不知名的乾元压在身下两人共赴云雨的画面。  
他承认，他是被那暧昧的痕迹冲昏了头脑，他当时恨不得冲上去按住这只不知好歹四处勾引人的狐狸，想用自己的唇舌在他身上烙上印记，覆盖掉那个痕迹，覆盖掉其他男人的影子，狠狠占有他，看他哭，看他求饶，听他说不再有别人，听他说只给他一个人操。  
想到这，燕小乙第六次折断了手里有着漂亮赤色尾羽的箭。  
他更清楚地意识到自己不对劲。  
他从来没有对任何人任何事物有过如此强烈的占有欲，他回想起初见范闲时他躲在庆帝身后探头探脑，眼神清亮  
他当即被那眼神击中了，他甚至听到自己越来越加速的心跳，为此他还去看了郎中，以为自己身体出了什么问题。  
还差一点，还差一点，自己还差一点就能从这片迷雾中走出来寻找自己想要的答案了。  
负责采买武器的手下一看心里一惊，再看看燕小乙黑如锅底的脸色，冷汗都流下了。难道燕统领不喜欢这批尾羽鲜亮的箭，他还不想被当成活靶子！于是手下当晚就把所有鲜艳的赤色换成了稳重的黑色，只是燕小乙并没有第一时间得知这个消息，因为他破天荒地逃掉了晚上的巡逻。  
他要去找范闲，他想确认。  
确认范闲，也确认自己。

夜晚。范府。  
范闲感叹着这天气怎么说热就热，沐浴过后找了一件最轻薄的里衣来穿，正当他熄灯准备上床享受睡眠的时候，他听到窗外似乎有声音，想也没想抓起桌上的匕首躲在窗边，在那人从窗户进来的一瞬间出手直指咽喉。  
只见那人出手更快一手擒住范闲手腕微用力挑掉匕首，另一只手扶住范闲后脑把他摁在了墙上。  
在撞上那人柔软的掌心时范闲还想这刺客倒是贴心不然自己脑震荡了抓回去也问不出什么。  
借着昏暗的月光，他看清了来人没有任何遮掩的脸。  
“燕统领？！”他上下打量了一番，燕小乙还穿着一身软甲，气息微乱，像是一路赶过来的，“你为何在这里，今日不是你当值吗？”  
燕小乙一时被问住，像是闯祸被抓包的孩子，抿抿嘴唇  
“我，我让手下去做了。”  
“所以大内副统领是大半夜翘班来我房里…来做什么？讨论剧本吗？”  
“翘班是什么，还有剧本是什么？”燕小乙合理表达自己的疑惑。  
两个人此刻贴得很近，范闲未干的头发柔软地在手心，手感好得让他忍不住摸了两下。  
“这不重要，燕统领还是请说明来意。”总不能就为了来摸两下头发吧。  
话到嘴边，燕小乙突然有些情怯，自己被情绪冲昏了头脑跑来质问，却忘了自己本来就没有一个身份。  
顶着范闲好奇又催促的目光，燕小乙有些不情愿的开口了  
“今日宫中，二皇子勾了你的腰带……”  
范闲心下了然，表面却还是一脸懵懂正直  
“那是二殿下好心在帮我整理衣服。”  
“你可知在庆国，勾腰带有求欢的意味。”  
我当然知道。范闲心想，不然白天可没那么好混过去，他嘴上却说，“是如此吗？那燕统领是如何得知的呢”  
燕小乙当然不会说那次在不知情的情况下被属下拉去青楼，里面几个胆大的女子上来勾住他的腰带咯咯的笑，吓得他差点掀翻了整个建筑，从此也就知道了这个风俗。  
他沉默了一下，松开握住范闲手腕的手，轻轻按上范闲锁骨下方那个激起他万千情绪的红痕，声音很轻但有些沙哑  
“这里……是谁弄上去的。”

太静了。  
范闲甚至能听到窗外风吹过树叶簌簌和远处微弱的虫鸣声。两个人微热的吐息交融在狭小的缝隙内，在夏夜的燥热中发酵膨胀，稍不注意就会一发不可收拾。  
男人拇指摩挲着范闲的锁骨，没有任何隔阂地，他能感受到那手指暗藏的力量。倘若此时有那么一个不称心的答案，范闲觉得自己会被眼前这个男人拖进深渊，吞食得一干二净。  
“燕统领是吃醋了不成？”范闲发誓他只是想逗一下平日里一本正经有如模范员工的燕小乙，他完全没想到，听到这句话的燕小乙收回目光直视着他的眼睛，像是在确认什么。  
那又是一段无比漫长的沉默，长到范闲怀疑自己是不是触到了对方的逆鳞。  
在范闲已经胡思乱想到回忆了一遍红楼大结局的时候，燕小乙目光毫不闪躲，一字一字认真地说，  
“我想是的。”  
这一记直球打的范闲措手不及。  
他以为燕小乙这个榆木脑袋就算两个人做熟了也要一阵子才会开窍，没想到……  
糟了，是心动的感觉。  
范闲花了一段时间平复心情，感到脸上不断升温，他想自己现在看上去一定像个傻子。  
燕小乙看着范闲微红的面颊，却想着他真好看啊，然后忍不住伸手摸上去  
在这种亲密的触碰下，范闲突然闻到了燕小乙微弱的信息素里混着的皂角的香味，不禁笑出了声  
“燕统领来看我前还特意沐浴，看样子是不打算做庆国柳下惠了。”  
燕小乙的小心思被看破，有些窘迫，也顾不上思考范闲话里奇怪的名词。他无法否认来之前心里的那一点点小期待。  
慌忙间他想撤下手，却被另一只温热的手握住，抬眼撞入一双蒙着雾气的眼  
“燕统领，你站着累不累，要不要去我床上坐会。”

春宵一刻值千金！！！吃醋的男人最勇猛！！！

不出意外地，当范闲被外面灿烂的阳光刺醒的时候，床上早就只剩他一个人，只有凌乱的床单和满身的痕迹昭示着昨晚的疯狂。  
范闲看着桌上已经没有了隐息丸（抑制剂）的瓶子，想着该去师傅那里讨一点回来了。  
为了不让范闲自己配药胡乱服用伤了身子，这隐息丸的配方被费介严密守住了，每次还在里面加一些乱七八糟的香药芳草，让范闲辨别不出真正的成分。  
范闲在床上赖了一会，认命地起床。  
要是这个时候能使唤燕小乙就好了。

长公主殿内。  
偌大的正殿只有长公主和燕小乙两个人。  
“范闲可真是一代才子，”长公主瞧着燕小乙的反应，心里不禁冷笑，“就连这容貌也是绝色，小乙，你说呢？”  
“范闲他，不过是个男人，我不这么认为。”燕小乙低着头，看起来恭敬又垂顺。  
“哦？是吗？”长公主笑眼盈盈，吐出的话语却带着温柔的恐吓，“你别如此紧张，我知道大名鼎鼎的小范诗仙其实是一个坤泽，也知道你俩最近……交好。”  
燕小乙眼底闪过的一丝慌张被长公主尽收眼底，她不想失去这个侍卫，这个侍卫喜欢谁都好，唯独除了范闲。  
“说来也是可怜，一个坤泽，也逃不过为人生孩子的命运。”  
“不过他还是可以装成一个中庸的样子，隐息丸对身体终究不好，也不知道以后还能不能生。”  
“你猜猜看有多少人喜欢他……太子？二皇子？啊，也许还有陛下呢。”  
“风光无限的小范诗仙被人压在身下，怎么样？感觉很好吧？”  
“哈哈你别紧张，我说笑的。”  
“不过他可是要掌管鉴察院的人，听说，陛下准备把婉儿许给她……和王族联姻，掌管内库，还真是前途风光、不可限量啊。”  
这个女人已然疯了，说的话一字一句扎在燕小乙的心里，碎片划得他鲜血淋漓，长公主好像还不够一般望向立在一旁的燕小乙，  
“小乙，你还记不记得，你这个大内副统领的位置，是谁扶你上来的？是范闲吗？”  
燕小乙僵硬地作了一揖，咬着牙艰难地送出一句话  
“是受长公主青睐。”  
“哦对了，你的命，也是我救的。”  
那个女人仪态优雅地离开，留下如同坠入深渊的燕小乙。  
“可别忘了。”  
远处一声轻喃，如同夜里的魍魉，带着怖人的危险和不易察觉的狠厉。  
长公主殿内布局通透，即使在盛夏，习习凉风也使得殿内清爽异常，可此时，微风扑在身上，像是夹杂着冰雪霜雹，狠狠地划过皮肤，留下看不见的细碎伤痕，又像是裹挟着利刃，在他的胸膛生生剜去一块，空荡荡地嘲笑着他的不自量力。  
燕小乙感到身处冰窖，迷雾缠身，原本鲜活跳动的心仿佛也在瞬间冻结，只能拖着繁重的身躯发出一声又一声沉闷枯燥的声响。  
可别忘了。  
如何忘记。  
这是他命中无法逃脱的烙印。

燕小乙沉默良久，向着无人的座塌缓慢行了一个礼，伏首间，在无数险境从容逃脱、在无声的杀戮里沉浮的男人，红了眼眶。  
意气风发的少年郎啊……  
本就不该是我可以触碰的。  
一直攥紧的拳头终还是无力地放开，留下掌心深红色的印记和微麻的钝痛。

风起，长公主殿内层层纱幔交织缠绕，一片雪色朦胧中，男人好似笑了。


	3. 【燕闲ABO】不负（下）

范闲从费老处拿了大约一个月分量的隐息丸，以助他安然度过这个月的潮期，临走前还顺手搜刮了不少新药塞到怀里腰间。  
他颇有些奇怪的走路姿势和身上还未隐去的另一个人的味道不能不让费介发现他做的这些荒唐事。  
自己的徒弟保护了这么多年竟然还是被人占了便宜，不舍得在徒弟身上下手就恨不得把那个人拿来试药后再千刀万剐了去，怎奈范闲顶住了威逼利诱愣是不说那人是谁，恨得费介牙痒痒。  
“我可不想看着他被您老折磨得半死不活！”范闲如是说到，说完便想溜。  
费介想了又想还是把他叫住，表情严肃。  
“如果你们非要……不可得话，隐息丸记得吃，而且别让那小子弄进去，就算不是潮期也有危险。”  
“喂，臭小子，听见了没有！”  
范闲此刻早就跑没影了，费介越想越气，摔了素日最喜欢用的茶具，想动用监察处的力量把那个人翻出来。  
但……还是哪里不对劲。  
范闲是自第一次潮期就开始服用隐息丸的，平日里几乎闻不到他的信香，潮期也并不汹涌，按理说就算他们有了什么深度交流，范闲也分泌不出多少信香，可是刚才那股子奶香张扬得很。  
坏了！不会是个和范闲契合度高的小子吧。  
费介开始琢磨怎么做掉这个人才能让范闲不那么伤心。

这几日范闲在布一个局。  
“我说过，你想做什么就去做。”陈萍萍一如往日地给那珍贵的一隅天地浇水，“只是我想知道，你为何如此想扳倒李云睿，因为牛栏街刺杀吗？况且那件事证据太少，并不足以让陛下给她定罪。”  
范闲站在一方阳光里，眯着眼去望外面的辽阔  
“我从前是因为她想杀我，如今，多了一个理由。”  
“是何理由？”  
“这我可不能告诉你，说出来显得我小气，”范闲转身蹲在陈萍萍身侧，用胳膊撑在轮椅扶手上，歪头笑得淘气，“不如院长您猜猜”  
“好，我猜猜，” 陈萍萍望着与她有三分相似的面庞，眼神柔软，“你这个年纪的人，莫过于一个情字。”  
“陈萍萍，还真是什么都逃不过你的眼睛啊。”范闲也不惊讶，大大方方地承认了。自己身体的状况师傅估计已经告诉他了，想瞒是瞒不住的。  
燕小乙这个人迟早要带回来给长辈们过目，早些知道晚些知道分别不大。  
“那你是真心喜欢他吗”  
“我是真心的，”范闲难得收起了嬉笑的表情，望向陈萍萍的眼神坚定而真挚，“我从来没那么想去接近、想去触碰一个人，我这辈子就认定他了。”  
连这副表情都那么像她。  
那个鲜活的身影又跃入脑海，像是过去那些漫长岁月里他铭记的那样。  
心脏一丝一丝地抽痛，这许多年过去，当初的痛彻心扉也慢慢化为如今迟缓的疼，陈萍萍觉得这更像是一剂效果绵长的毒，早已浸入骨髓，随时迸发。

“那就好，我会尽我所有帮你排清障碍。”  
“只要你喜欢。”

目送着范闲离开密室，陈萍萍继续转向花花草草。蓦地，像发现了什么似的，他俯下身子端详着密丛深处。  
那是一株新的生命，细茎顶端托着待放的花骨朵儿，给满室垂暮的苍凉增添了希望的颜色。  
看来你也支持。  
陈萍萍喃喃道。

半月之后，朱格事发，陛下龙颜大怒。

长公主殿还像从前一样，只不过这是狂风过境前的短暂安宁。  
范闲踱到长公主的贵妃榻旁，无视身边侍女饱含杀意的目光一屁股坐在了侧塌上，把玩着桌上有着盈透光泽的茶杯。  
“你败了。”  
李云睿握住扶手的指节发白，嫣红口脂衬得她面色更加苍白。  
“小范大人还真是恨我入骨。”说出这句话时她的嘴唇可不控制地轻颤但还是扯出一丝笑容。  
范闲望着长公主挣扎着维持自尊的模样，觉得好笑。  
“倘若长公主舍得一人与我，或许我会考虑让陛下留你一条性命。”  
“燕小乙？”  
“长公主明鉴”  
“陛下不会杀我。”李云睿没有底气，她思慕庆帝多年自然知道庆帝是个心狠手辣的角色，从插手鉴察院的那一天起她就知道一旦事发自己的结局是什么。  
范闲没有正面回答她的问题  
“如若按照辈分，我还该唤您一声，姑姑。”  
他没有错过李云睿眼里一瞬的惊慌和愤怒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我原以为你像那个讨厌的女人才会是个疯子，”李云睿拔高了声调，长长的指甲因为手指突然的用力断裂在塌侧精致的雕花深处，丝缕血色隐匿于染了同样颜色的断甲中，“没想到，你是因为像陛下啊。”  
她只是匆匆瞥了一眼指尖，撕下了还在滴血的断甲，像是全然感受不到疼痛一样一步步逼近范闲，猛地将他困于双臂和侧塌之间，死死地盯住范闲的双眼  
“你是如何得到这一切的…”她的眼神闪烁，受伤的那根手指划过范闲的脸留下朵朵血花，“是因为你是坤泽？你可以顺着那该死的气味爬过去？”  
“姑姑你需要好好休息了，”范闲看着李云睿布着血丝的双眼毫不闪躲，手上微用力推开她，李云睿踉跄了两下被侍女扶住，  
“您可别搞错了，若不是看在他的面子上，我未必肯留您一条命，您该感谢当初算是做了一件好事儿。”  
“你说燕小乙吗？，”李云睿像是听到了什么天大的笑话，“他不过是我捡回来的消遣。你猜猜那个村子当初为什么会烧得一干二净。”  
范闲一瞬间咬紧牙关转身狠狠地掐住了李云睿的脖子，五指不断收紧  
“李云睿，你真是个疯子。”  
李云睿颤抖着手制止了侍女的行动，她逐渐感到空气在一丝一丝地被剥夺，呼吸变得困难且痛苦，但她脸上还挂着放肆的笑容，满意地欣赏范闲的失控与愤怒。  
理智告诉范闲不能在这里杀了长公主，在深吸一口气后他放开了李云睿，毫不留情地把她甩在地上  
“我不会让他永远活在仇恨里。”他说完就头也不回地离开了，在这里，除了压抑，什么都没有。  
李云睿没有理会凑过来的侍女，她跌坐在地上，白皙的脖颈印着可怖的红痕，彷佛被抽光了所有的力气，望着殿外出神。  
像是一只濒死的天鹅，美丽又绝望。  
过了许久，不知是谁的泪滑落，滴没在她身上。

那日范闲回到范府，把自己关在房间里睡了六七个时辰。  
但那时的他并不知道那是他未来两个月以来睡得最为安稳的一觉。

因为燕小乙消失了。  
范闲先是去宫里寻人却被告知他已经辞去副统领一职自请调离；再去燕小乙的宅子堵他却从街坊那里得知这个人已经搬离很久了；怀抱着最后一丝希望，他多次偷偷去过甚至还有一次光明正大走进城郊燕小乙驻守的营地，但因为各种各样荒唐的原因没有见到他。  
范闲觉得疲惫不堪。  
姨娘和弟妹的担心他不是看不出来，但他心里明白，自己是心病，解药只有一个人。  
那就是燕小乙。  
之前的密谋筹划与殚精竭虑耗费了他所有的气力，让他没有闲暇去考虑个人情感，可当他闲下来时，就疯狂地渴望见到燕小乙，就好像燕小乙是不同的，每一次接触都让他内心的依赖深上几分。  
他在躲我。  
范闲自嘲般笑着接受了这个事实，茶饭不思，夜里失眠，人很快消瘦下去。

“这人那，有了感情就变成了傻子。”二皇子赤脚坐在亭中读着红楼，风吹起了他的衣摆，也把红楼的书页吹的哗哗作响。  
这本薄薄的书每一页都有些卷边了，看得出反复翻阅过许多次。  
二皇子合上书叹了口气，对着身后的谢必安说：“你去郊外营地放出话，就说陛下把郡主许给了范闲，近日完婚。”  
“殿下这是想要帮他们。”谢必安抱着剑，觉得这事挺有意思。  
“我只是关心红楼后面的章节罢了，这后面迟迟不出，这催的我也烦范家二公子也烦，这么下去也不是个办法。”  
谢必安笑了笑，没有点破自家主子，领命做事去了。  
二皇子撇了撇嘴，心想燕小乙你该感谢我最近找到了更有趣的事，不然范闲必然不是你的。

京都已然入秋，白日渐渐变得短了，天气也一天天转凉。  
又是一个失眠的夜晚，范闲叹了口气继续蜷缩在床上。  
白天为了通风打开的窗子他也不想去关，带着冷意的夜风不断从窗口灌入，掠夺着房间里的温度。  
范闲裹了裹被子，还是觉得冷，迷迷糊糊地想，如果得了风寒是不是就能睡过去了。  
在数到九千八百七十二只羊之后，他听到了窗外草丛有一丝异响。  
在迟疑了一秒后他猛然想到什么，翻身下床跌跌撞撞地跑向窗口，外面的人也注意到屋内的动静转身就要离开。  
“燕小乙！”范闲有些慌乱地喊出声，但因为长时间以来的睡眠不足在翻窗时他感到一阵眩晕，几乎就要倒在地上，却在一瞬间跌入一个熟悉的怀抱。  
范闲控制不住自己颤抖的身体，手指死死地抓着那人胸前的衣服不敢抬头去看。  
他生怕看到一双冰冷的，毫无感情的眼。

其实这些天来范闲过得不好，燕小乙也潇洒不到哪去。  
那日被长公主警告后，即使明白自己对范闲的情感已经达到了无法回头的地步，他也告诉自己，不能再有任何接触了，自己这样的人只会给他带来不幸与痛苦。  
世间感情最悲哀的莫过于我明知道我爱他，却也知道我没资格和他在一起，燕小乙悲凉地想。  
他开始不敢正视自己的心，开始下意识地逃离，甚至开始酗酒，因为只有在短暂的麻痹中才能暂时忘却这些情感的烦扰。  
在他得知长公主东窗事发被发配回了封地时，是准备和她一起离开的，只要偶尔能听到范闲的消息，他也就满足了。  
但长公主只是淡淡地看了他一眼。  
“你留在京都。”  
这是长公主对他说的最后一句话，他并没有多想。  
今日回到营地，他偶然听手下的人在谈论京城才子范闲的婚事，本来以为早已枯死的心在那一刻突然活了过来，听到的每一个字一下又一下地割在心上，鲜血淋漓；把他鲜活的情感置于案上碾碎，痛楚万分。  
被迫沉寂的思念开始发了狂，在他体内横冲直撞最终归于脑海里不断叫嚣的声音：  
我想见他，  
我想见他，  
我想见他。  
我就见一次，远远地望一眼就好。燕小乙这样说服自己，喝了一坛属下送的梅子酒后这才出现在范闲的窗外。

怀里的人只是这么虚虚地抱着都知道清减了许多，他低着头在发抖，燕小乙的心瞬间揪成了一团  
原来他过的也不好么……  
不过他很快就可以成家了，会迎来大好的前程未来。  
燕小乙苦涩地想着，手臂却不自觉地收紧。  
漫长的沉默，两个人离得那么近，却又像有看不见的屏障搁在中间，拉开了他们之间的距离，每一次呼吸都结成冰，砸在两个人的心上。  
“我该走了。”燕小乙听到自己沙哑的声音响起。怀里的人猛地抬头，脸上还有未干的泪痕，眼中再次泛起波澜。  
燕小乙看着范闲略有红肿的双眼，心疼地抬手想要为他拭去泪痕，却在快要触碰到时收了手。  
“你知道的，我这条命是长公主救的，我无法逃脱，况且你也即将完婚，也该回归你的路了，终究……”  
没等燕小乙说完，怀里本来像一只兔子一样楚楚可怜的人瞪大了双眼，跳起来揪住燕小乙的衣领  
“你说什么？什么完婚？跟你吗？”  
这突如其来的变故让燕小乙有些招架不住，有些疑惑，但还是说：  
“不是和郡主……我听营里的人说的。”  
“？？？”范闲就差把你是傻子吗这句话写在脸上了，“那你为什么不来问问我？”  
燕小乙这才意识到这其实是个乌龙，有些懊悔，也不知道该说些什么，但范闲接下来说的话让无比惊讶的那个人换成了燕小乙。  
“李云睿不是放你离开，把你给我了吗？”看着燕小乙毫不知情的表情，范闲差点没背过气去，“难道李云睿没告诉你吗？不然她为什么留你在京都！”  
“燕小乙，你已经是我的了，来招惹了我别想就这么走了！”  
燕小乙一下子被范闲大胆流露的深情砸的有些发懵，难以言状的甜蜜在心里化开，但随即反应过来，  
“她怎么可能轻易放过我，你和她做了什么交易。”  
他很担心。  
担心范闲为了自己做什么傻事，答应李云睿什么过分的条件。  
“我只是答应留她一条命，”范闲轻声说，望向燕小乙的眼神柔软“就当还她救你的那一命。”  
“燕统领，你要是不愿意，就推开我。”范闲壮着胆子慢慢拉近两个人的距离，直到胸膛相抵。  
来自另一个身体的温度慢慢传来，融入体内，汇入四肢百骸，燕小乙的目光晦暗不明，看着范闲微微偏头贴上他的唇，缓慢厮磨。  
干燥的唇瓣相触放大感官带来最原始的快感，范闲伸出舌尖描绘燕小乙薄唇的形状，一点点濡湿两个人干燥的唇，清甜的梅子酒气味开始在交换的呼吸中发酵，青涩，却又带上了一丝情色的味道。  
像是不满于燕小乙的无动于衷，范闲双臂攀上了燕小乙的脖子，拇指轻轻抚摸他的颈侧。  
隔着薄薄的一层肌肤，顺着指尖传过来的是鲜活的跳动，昭示着这具身体的主人是如此的富有生机。微微用力，是刚好感受到压迫的程度，带有一丝危险，像是吃定这个猎物一般缓缓注入毒素。  
名为爱情的毒素。  
范闲的睫毛轻颤，像是一只蝴蝶扑闪地扑进了燕小乙的心里，他的理智在范闲又一次漏出的轻吟声中彻底断了线，他紧紧扣住范闲的后脑，迅速在这一场磨人的接吻中掌握了主动权。  
轻轻顶开范闲的牙关，不给他喘息的机会开始在他口中攻城略地，细细扫过上颚，强迫他的舌与自己交缠嬉戏。范闲无力回击，只能被迫任凭这人疯狂掠夺，未曾来得及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角溢出，滴落在两人的衣衫上，晕出暧昧的深色水痕。  
也不知过了多久，久到范闲有些站不住，燕小乙终于肯放开了。  
房间里两个人的信香交融在一起，像是上好的春药渗入每一寸身体，范闲有些贪婪地大口汲取对方的信香，觉得安心，也觉得两腿发软。  
迷蒙中两腿间那熟悉的粘腻的感觉又来了，不断流出的体液将亵裤黏在肌肤上，范闲不自觉地蹭了蹭，觉得很不舒服。  
这举动落在燕小乙眼里却是等不及求欢的信号，他一把搂过范闲的腰，一只手不怀好意地向下撩开外衫缓慢而色情地揉捏着范闲柔软的臀肉  
范闲有些头晕，体内涌动的情潮和燕小乙的动作让大片红云浮上了脸庞，但凭借着仅有的一丝清醒在混乱的大脑里粗略算了下日子，他意识到了问题所在。  
“等一下”他微微用力想要推开燕小乙，却被燕小乙捉住双手摁在头顶  
“回，回到房间，这里，这里不行”一句话被揉碎在呻吟里，化作最猛烈的催情剂。  
燕小乙一把抱起范闲跃入屋内，顺手关了窗，也等不及回到床上，把范闲压在墙上就继续刚才未完的事业。  
一个个绵密的吻落在颈侧，粗重的喘息在耳边炸开，范闲身体的反应愈发强烈，就连胸口的两点也早已挺立，在衣料不时的摩擦中获得快感。  
也不知是谁先扯对方的衣服，两个人的衣带都散落在地上，范闲的亵裤被扯下一半，燕小乙的一只手正伸进去作乱。  
他先是狠狠揉了两下手感颇好的臀，然后用两指探入臀缝在穴口处揉按，惹得范闲穴里一阵发痒，嘴上不断轻哼，在淫水的润滑下，燕小乙的手指浅浅地刺入肉穴却就是不深入，无法挠到里面最痒的地方。  
范闲有些不服气，一手撑在背后的墙上，一手拉下燕小乙的亵裤摸着早已竖起多时的巨大。  
燕小乙倒吸了一口气，对范闲讨操的举动不可置否，手腕轻微发力就把手指送入深处并且准确地找到了范闲的敏感点。  
范闲突然受到刺激，后背紧紧贴在墙上，腿渐渐地使不上力气，身体不受控制地往下坠，但这样又让手指进到更深处，范闲不知道怎么办，只能抓着燕小乙的手臂向他求助，希望能到床上去  
“唔我好像，好像潮期来了，有些站不住……”  
燕小乙听闻笑了一下，抽出手指，没等范闲感到空虚就双臂用力把他整个人抱了起来，阳具也抵在他不断滴水收缩的小穴上缓缓摩擦。  
范闲的腿搭在燕小乙的臂弯处，这个姿势让他整个人悬空，没有安全感极了。  
手没办法抓住任何东西借力，只能牢牢抱住眼前人的脖颈，身后穴口又不住地被燕小乙坏心眼地摩擦，身体受到这样大的刺激，这姿势又这么羞人，范闲觉得委屈，一扁嘴眼泪就流了下来。  
燕小乙吻了吻范闲的泪水，也不捉弄他了，手臂轻轻下送，腰上用力就把自己的阳具挤入穴口。  
两个人都禁欲多时，范闲是因为服用了隐息丸欲望不重，而燕小乙可是生生熬过来的，能够再次抱到心尖儿上的人，自然温柔不到哪里去。  
燕小乙把范闲困在自己和墙壁之间，每一下都能顶到范闲最深的地方，龟头和柱身狠狠擦过敏感点，范闲只觉得之际在绝顶的欲海中沉浮，后背一下下被蹭的发热。  
燕小乙的手托着范闲的臀，不断揉捏，再把臀肉向两边扒开方便自己进入更深的地方，但这样一来范闲的胸口就被冷落无人抚慰。  
燕小乙吻了吻范闲的唇，在范闲迷蒙地眼神中低头衔住寂寞挺立的果实。  
乳尖被包裹在湿润的口腔里，柔软的舌不断扫过将乳尖挑逗得更硬，牙齿甚至也做坏不断轻咬，上下内外层层叠叠的快感激得范闲很快缴械投降了，前端在无人照顾的情况下射出浓白，散落在两个人的腰腹处。  
燕小乙只觉得穴内猛然收紧，松开范闲被裹了一层晶亮的乳尖，嘶了一声，忍住强烈的快意专心用力一次次破开穴内的层层紧锢  
“嗯不行了，不要了，啊，不能再深了，求求你，我，我受不了……”  
范闲扭着腰呜咽着讨饶，想要逃离，想要推开燕小乙却只能被摁回他的胯下哪里也不能去，就像被钉在了他的巨大上，一下又一下永无止境地迎接欲望。  
这个姿势实在是进的太深了，两个人都能够清楚地感受到范闲身体深处那个部位  
燕小乙继续大开大合地顶弄着，心里明明有了答案却还是不怀好意地询问，“这里是什么？你的孕囊吗？”  
范闲被操得话都说不完整，只能胡乱点头。  
“我都射给你好不好，让你怀孕，让你给我生孩子。”燕小乙舔咬着范闲红肿挺翘得乳尖，顶弄的速度越来越快。  
范闲有些承受不住，指甲划过燕小乙颈后的皮肤  
“呜呜都射给我，我给你生孩子，啊，不行了……”  
燕小乙最后一记凶狠地顶弄破开了脆弱的孕囊，把精液悉数射进去，范闲在一瞬的疼痛过后获得了巨大的快感和满足感。  
两个人喘息着身心同时达到高潮。

燕小乙温柔地把范闲放在了床上，替他整理散乱湿润的发丝。  
“从今往后，我燕小乙这条命就是你的了。”燕小乙低头范闲的嘴角，笨拙地表达着自己的满腔情感。  
“我希望你为自己而活。当然，”范闲的手划过燕小乙的胸膛最终落在左胸处，透过衣衫他能感到燕小乙浑厚坚定的心跳，“你的心必须是属于我的。”  
“……好。”燕小乙拉过范闲紧紧拥他在怀，轻吻他的额头  
他从一场漫长的噩梦中醒来，发现他的救赎披着阳光站在他面前。  
也许遇到范闲，是他生命中最幸运的事。  
这段感情，最终没有辜负。  
【正文完】

还有一点

天边已经泛起了光，阳光马上就要划破黑夜，新的一天就要来临了  
而此时范府，范闲房内  
“你怎么！啊……”这是范闲的声音  
“我太高兴了，再来一次。”这是燕小乙的声音。  
“天都要亮了！嗯，你，你不去营里了吗，啊，你不练箭了吗，那里不行呜呜，你不能荒，荒淫无度而抛弃你的箭术……”  
“对一个箭手来说，一辈子都是练习时间，不必急在一时”  
“燕小乙你混蛋！！！”

营地里。  
“长官，你……”属下看着燕小乙脖子后面衣服都遮不住的指甲印，有些疑惑地发问  
“做错了事，让夫人挠的。”燕小乙笑得如沐春风。

属下：ok，fine，我不该问。  
嘿嘿嘿嘿


End file.
